Triplets of Terror
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: Nathan and Haley didn't believe anyone when they told them that having three Scott girls would equal trouble... until now!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to Lauren aka CSInutnut77 and Emily aka csiFREAK24

A/N: This story is dedicated to Lauren aka CSInutnut77 and Emily aka csiFREAK24!! They will be in many of my stories!!

Nathan Scott just got home from coaching the first boys basketball practice of the season at Tree Hill Jr. High with his brothers Lucas Scott they both coach it. He got today's mail and sat at the kitchen counter thing and started flipping through the mail but suddenly stopped when he saw a letter with 'TO THE PARENTS OF PAIGE SCOTT' from Tree Hill Jr. High. He immediately tore open the letter and got totally steamed at what he read. He slammed his hands down on the counter and sighed heavily. He got off the stool when he heard the front door open and close. He hoped it was Paige but it was his wife, Haley just coming home from work. She is a professional singer but right now she teaches 12th grade English at Tree Hill High.

Paige Laura Scott is one of their thirteen-year-old fraternal triplets. The other two are Lauren Elizabeth Scott and Emily Faye Scott.

"Hey Hun." Haley greeted as she gave him a quick kiss and walked into the kitchen and Nathan followed.

"Hey Hales." He sighed.

"What wrong?" She wondered walking over to her husband. He walked over to the counter, picked up the letter and handed it her.

"You're kidding me?" She said in disbelief after she read the letter.

"Nope. Paige has been skipping English everyday for a week." He grew angry at every word.

"Why didn't they tell you this face to face? I mean you work at the school." Haley questioned.

"I don't. Maybe the new principle doesn't know that I'm Emily, Lauren and Paige's father." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well they should be home from their practices soon. We will talk to her then." Haley told Nathan as she kissed him gently on the lips then went to the laundry room.

Lauren plays softball as a pitcher. Emily is a cheerleader but isn't a preppy bitch. And Paige plays basketball.

Nathan was vacuuming the living room as he waited for the girls to get home. Their house is HUGE!!

Nathan just got done vacuuming and Haley just finished a load of laundry.

They were sitting in the kitchen when finally the three girls came home. The time was about 4:00p.m.

"Hi we're home!" They notified in unison.

"We're in here!" Nathan called back trying not to sound angry…yet.

"Hey!" They three girls greeted each in their uniform.

"Hey girls! How was first day of practice?" Haley started.

"Awesome!" They answered together.

"Paige sunk 10 free throws in a row!" Emily squealed.

"And Lauren struck out everyone on the team! Even the coach!" Paige explained high fiving her sisters.

"And Emily was the only one who landed her one handed cartwheel into the flip!" Lauren broadcasted.

"That's awesome!" Nathan and Haley both congratulated.

""But what's going on with school? Anything we should know about? Anything new?" Nathan questioned.

"No." Lauren and Emily answered together as Paige looked a little nervous.

"Paige? Anything new?" Haley repeated the question.

"Umm, not really. I don't know." She answered fidgeting. She is usually a really good liar when it comes to authority figures but she knew where they were getting at.

"How about English? What are you guys doing in there?" Nathan asked standing up, crossing his arms over his chest and looking directly at Paige who looked at her two sisters franticly.

"Um you know, this and that. Reading stuff." She answered shakily.

"What kind of stuff?" Haley asked, as she was getting angrier at every word Paige was saying, because she knew it was a total lie.

"Books." She smiled innocently as her older sisters by 2 and four minutes giggled.

"You know what? Cut the crap right now!" Nathan raised his voice, which made Paige, Lauren and Emily jump a little.

"Why have you been skipping English?" He asked trying to lower his voice for the moment.

"I don't know?" She answered softly looking away from the angry parents.

"I think you do." Haley spoke up loudly.

"So what if I do?" She snapped.

"Knock it off!" Nathan bellowed.

"Tell us right now why you've been skipping English." Haley demanded also trying to lower her voice.

"I've been seeing someone." She whispered in not a lot of detail.

"Do mean like a boyfriend because if you do I…" Nathan started but Paige interrupted.

"No, no, no dad, no." She said quickly.

"Then who have you been seeing?"

She took a deep breath. "Grandpa Dan."

"Grandpa Dan." Nathan laughed in anger.

"Did he come looking for you?" Haley asked.

"Well yeah. And he asked me to give this to you." She said softly and handed them a piece of paper.

"He's giving us the beach house?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yeah." Paige whispered as her sister looked at her.

"Why?" Lauren spoke up.

"He only has six months to live." She told them sadly.

"And you believe that?" Nathan asked angrily not so much at Paige right now but at his dad.

"Yes I do dad! He wouldn't lie about this!" Paige yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me young lady!" He bellowed.

"Dad he needs a heart transplant or yes he will die." Paige lowered her voice as Emily and Lauren put their hands and Paige's shoulder.

"Okay we'll get back to that." Haley announced. "But that's not an excuse to skip English."

"Yeah well I'll catch up." She said simply.

"That's not the point and you know it!" Nathan yelled.

"What ever. I'll go back to English tomorrow okay." She announced and her and her sisters were about to go up to their own rooms.

"Wait. We're not done here." Nathan notified.

The three girls just sighed.

"Did you two know about this?" Haley asked the other two girls.

"Umm, we-a" They tried lying but got the look form their parents.

"Yeah." They whispered.

"Wow. You know what? Lauren, Emily you are grounded for one week and Paige, you're grounded for two." Nathan announced calming down.

"Dad Lauren and Emily didn't do anything. I begged them not to tell you. Please don't ground them." Paige begged.

"Fine. You two aren't grounded. But Paige you still are starting now so go up to your room." Nathan told her.

"Fine." She whispered and was about to go up to her room when she heard her dad's voice.

"And I'm going to ask your coach not to put you in on the first basketball game." Nathan added which made Paige so mad.

"What!? Dad you can't be serious!" She yelled and jumped off the steps and ran to face him.

"Oh but I am." He told her straight-faced.

"But why dad?!" Paige yelled.

"Because you skipped English and you know how we feel about Dan, and yet you still went behind our backs and saw him."

"So what. He had something important to tell me." She told him kind of rudely. "And I said I'll go back to English."

"Yeah and I'll make sure you do." Nathan told her.

"What does that mean?" She squinted her eyes at him.

"It means everyday for a while I'm going to walk you to your English class." He smiled at her.

"Dad!" Was all she could yell.

"Okay Paige we're done discussing this right now. Go to your room and we'll call you when dinner's ready.

"Ahh!" She screamed and ran upstairs and everyone heard the door slam.

"Dad don't you think that was a little harsh?" Emily asked him.

"Yeah Dad I mean it's her first game and walking her to English?" Lauren agreed with her older sister by 2 minutes.

"Hey. I'm on a roll, do you _want _to be grounded?" He questioned them.

"No sir." They answered quickly.

Next Chapter will be awesome!! Please tell me what you think and if you have suggestions, I'm all ears!!


	2. I'm Sorry

"Paige dinner's here

"Paige dinner's here." Emily announced walking into Paige's room with Lauren walking behind her.

"Great! I'm hungry!" She exclaimed jumping off her bed.

"I know me too." Lauren and Emily agreed together.

"What are we having anyway?" Paige asked curiously as they left her room.

"Pizza!" The two girls exclaimed excitedly.

"Sweetness! I've been wanting pizza for ever!" She exasperated as they were walking downstairs and into the kitchen, where their parents were waiting for them. They always ate together every night unless the girls were at a sleepover or something or with friends, but most of the time the do.

So everyone was eating their pizza and talking to each other. Well actually Emily and Lauren were talking to Paige and their parents were talking to Emily and Lauren. Paige felt so bad for what she did. Paige couldn't take it anymore she just broke down.

"Do you hate me that much that you won't talk to me?" She said angrily and was also about to cry.

"Paige…" Haley started but got interrupted by Paige.

"Just forget it!" She yelled and ran away in tears. They all heard the front door slam shut.

"I'll go talk to her." Haley announced and was in the middle of getting when she was stopped by Nathan's hand gently touching her arm.

"No, I'll go." Was all he said before he disappeared out of the kitchen and out the front door.

He saw Paige shooting a few hoops angrily made everyone except for the last one.

Paige picked up the ball. "Ahh!" She screamed and threw the ball angrily. She sat on the pavement and put her head in her hands and cried, not knowing her dad was there.

"Hey." He said as he sat next to her on the pavement.

She just looked at him, still with tears coming out of her eyes rapidly.

"Come here." Was all he said before she wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried in his chest. Nathan kissed the top of her head.

"Dad I'm sorry!" She cried and hugged him tighter.

"I know." He whispered as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"I shouldn't have done what I've done! Now you and mom hate me like you hate Grandpa Dan!"

Nathan couldn't believe what he just heard. "Hey. Your mom and I will _never_ hate you. You hear me." He told her firmly but not mean as he cradled her head in his hand to get eye contact. She shook her head. "We will always love you, Emily and Lauren no matter what you do. Okay. Nothing is going to change that." He told her as he wiped the tears off her face. She nodded again and her dad hugged her once more.

"I love you dad." She told him in the middle of the hug.

"I love you sweetie." He told her. "So much."

"Dad do you really have to walk me to English everyday?" Paige asked as they walked back into the kitchen about 5 minutes later.

"Yeah I really do." He smiled as they sat back down. Paige rolled her eyes and looked at her sisters who were smiling at her.

"Okay." She sighed but smiled.

"But I decided not to call your coach." When he delivered this news she got so excited.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed smiling.

He nodded. "Seriously."

"Sweet!" Lauren yelled. Nathan and Haley looked at her funny.

"What can't I be happy for my sister?" She laughed.

"Us sisters have like the same emotions when it comes to things like this. I think it telepathy." Emily announced as each Scott kid grabbed each other's hands and held them up in the air.

"Okay then." Haley joked.

So after everyone was eating dinner Nathan and Paige played one-on-one, Haley, Emily and Lauren were watching 'Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star.' Around nine-thirty everyone went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning!" The three teenagers greeted to their parents as they walked into the kitchen with their book bags.

"Morning." They smiled at them.

So they had breakfast and they were off to school and work. Well in their case Nathan and Haley worked at a school so they're off to school too.

"Hey!" Ian Humphrey from the boys' basketball team greeted to the three girls who were at their lockers.

"Hey Ian!" The greeted back as he put an arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Ian you better be careful. You don't want our dad or Uncle Lucas seeing you do you?" Emily asked taking his arm off her shoulder. Ian and Emily have been dating secretly for about 2 months, towards the end of summer vacation but of course Paige and Lauren knew about this.

"I guess your right?" He frowned playfully.

"Of course she's right!" Lauren laughed.

"The Scott girls are _always _right!" Paige joked.

"_All team members from the girls' basketball team please report to the new gym. I re_peat _all team members from the girls' basketball team please report to the new gym. Thank you."_ Was heard over the loud speaker.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Paige announced.

"Bye Paige." Ian said.

"Bye Ian." She said as walked off towards the newgym.

"Well we should be getting to class." The two girls told Ian.

"Yah me too." He agreed. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Lauren said and walked away from the two.

"Bye baby." Ian said to Emily.

"See you later babe." She smiled and they walked their separate ways.

"Okay you were called down here this morning because you're getting a new coach. I know yesterday was the first practice and all but I am moving to Florida." Coach Anderson announced.

"Aww." Some people replied.

"Well say hello to 'Coach Skills.'"

"Hi Coach Skills" the teammates greeted happily.

"You've got to be kidding me." Paige said dully.

"What?" Selena Johnson who was sitting next to Paige asked.

"That's my Uncle Skills. He's one of my Uncle Lucas's and my dad's best friends."

"Oh wow. He seems cool."

"Well he is so cool. But he's my Uncle, well sorta."

"First my dad is going to be walking me to English everyday for a while, now my Uncle Skills is my basketball coach. What is the world coming to?" She looked at the ceiling.

"Haha. Dramatic much?" Selena joked.

"Not kidding though. It's a long story but my dad is walking me to English. Ugh! I hate that he's the coach for the boys' basketball team!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Well how about you call me after school and tell me all about it." Selena smiled as the team was dismissed to go to class.

"I can't I'm grounded for two weeks." She groaned.

"Ok, well sometime maybe." She said and they went their different ways.

**With Lucas and Nathan. **

"Do you know Paige did?" Nathan asked even though he knew his older brother didn't know the answer.

"No."

"She skipped English for a week to see Dan."

"She did?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He told her he only has about six months to live."

"Do you think he's lying?" Lucas wondered.

"Of course he's lying. It's Dan. It's practically all he does." Nathan said as they heard the warning bell ring.

"Well I have to go to Paige's science class now to pick her up to walk her to her English class." Nathan announced. "You wanna come."

"Yeah, what's more fun then embarrassing my niece's?" Lucas joked.

So the two brothers left Lucas's office and started walking to Paige's science class.

First, second and third period was going fine until the bell rang to go to fourth period and she saw her dad and Uncle Lucas standing there smiling at her.

"Hey coach." A couple kids were saying to them.

"Hey dad. Uncle Lucas what are you doing?" She asked looking at her uncle strangely.

"I'm going to be walking you to English everyday with your dad." He smiled.

"Are you serious? That's lamer than just dad walking me. Not to mention embarrassing." She exclaimed quietly as she squinted at them.

"I know." Lucas smiled deviously.

"Ugh!" She groaned and they were off to her English class. "Oh, did you know that Uncle Skills is my new basketball coach?"

"No, that's cool." They replied.

"I hope it is. At least he's not as embarrassing as you guys are, at least sometimes anyway." She smiled at them.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later if not at school then after practice." Nathan announced.

"Okay."

"Bye." She said and was about to enter the classroom when she saw her dad and uncle stretch their arms out.

"Come on! You know I love you but seriously, right here?" She groaned and they nodded their heads.

She sighed and gave them and quick hug.

"Love you." They said.

"Love you too." She mumbled and blushed when she noticed most of the class was staring at her. She sat in her seat and smiled as she blushed. 'this is going to be fun every day.' She thought to herself.


	4. Oh No

"Come on hustle

"Come on hustle!" Lucas yelled to the team at practice.

"Lucas I got to go early, is that okay with you?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Sure Nate. I got it from here." He answered then blew the whistle. "Hustle Humphrey!" He ordered to Ian Humphrey, who's been kinda distracted lately.

"Sorry coach!" He called back.

About 20 minutes later practice was over and Lucas wanted to have a talk with Ian.

"Hey Humphrey! Can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas called out to Ian who was about to go into the locker room.

"Sure Coach!" He replied and jogged over to Lucas.

"You're our star player Ian, but you haven't been focused. What's going on?"

"I don't know." He answered simply.

"Is it a girl?" Lucas asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I have a girl friend, we've been dating for two months now." Ian answered smiling; not knowing that was her Uncle Lucas and the other coach was her dad.

"Yeah? Good for you. What's her name?" He asked curiously.

"Umm, Emily Scott." He smiled as he said her name.

Lucas couldn't believe hears ears. His oldest niece has a boyfriend. She's only thirteen.

"Umm, Coach?" Ian asked waving his hand in front of Lucas's face when he saw the blank stare.

"Five laps Ian." Lucas told him bluntly.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Because Emily Scott is my niece and the other coach Scott's daughter." He answered angrily.

"Oh crap." Ian whispered.

"Five laps. Or do you want me to make it ten?"

Ian just groaned and started his five laps.

Lucas isn't sure if he should tell Nathan or talk to Emily and the girls first before anything. Or maybe Emily will just tell him.

After Ian did his five laps Lucas went to go pick up Paige, Emily and Lauren from their practices. Lucas went to Paige's practice first because it was right next-door in the new gym.

"Uncle Lucas!" Paige exclaimed as she ran and jumped on his back.

"Hey Paige!" He said enthused as he put her down.

"Guess what!" She yelled jumping. She gets really hyper sometimes, well a lot and so does her sisters but they are NEVER preppy.

"What?"

"Our first game is on Friday!" She squealed jumping up and down as they walked to Emily's practice next.

"Cool. You guys have a lot to do though; I mean Friday is only three days away." He pointed out.

"I know. So that's why I want to ask dad if I can go to the River Court with Uncle Skills to practice a little bit. Even though I'm grounded I think he'll say yes." She told him casually.

"Okay." He nodded as they approached the practice.

"Uncle Lucas!" Emily squealed as she jumped on her uncle's back.

"Emily!" he said as he put her down. _Maybe she'll tell me._

"Oh my god Paige, I hate my teacher right now. She gave us detention because of one kid in homeroom who whistled and didn't own up to it and now all of us have detention, and its not even fair." she went on and on about something that happened to her at school today.

_Or not._ Lucas thought as he shook his head. One of his best players had been distracted lately and he knew why. His niece had been dating him for 2 months behind his back and he couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Emily. What's this I hear about you dating my star player, huh?"

"Oh no," she whispered.

**A/N: Emily, aka csiFREAK24, wrote the conversation between Emily, Lucas and Paige. Thanks Emily for the convo. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Uncle Lucas how did you find out

"Uncle Lucas how did you find out?" Emily asked nervously.

"You're umm, boyfriend told me. Not knowing I was your uncle." He answered her still angry.

"Oh my God does dad know?" She asked frantically looking at Paige.

Lucas laughed. "No, if your dad knew Ian wouldn't be walking right now. And defiantly would've made him do more than run five laps."

"Please, please, please don't tell him." She begged and Paige ran off ahead to get to Lauren's practice.

"Emily, I'm not keeping this from your parents or anyone else." Lucas told her strongly.

"But Uncle Lucas…" She started but he interrupted her.

"No Emily no buts. Lets just pick up Lauren and we're going home. Since I don't think your parents are going to be home when we get there I want you to go to your room until they do. Okay." He told her.

"But…"

"Okay?" He asked again lifting her chin and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Okay." She whispered as they started to walk towards Lauren's practice.

"Hey Emily!" Lauren exclaimed as she and Paige ran over to their sister and pissed off uncle. Paige told Lauren everything about Lucas knowing about Ian and stuff like that.

"Hey Lauren." She greeted disappointedly as Paige and Lauren put their arms around Emily's shoulders and they walked to their Uncle's car. They all got in and the three girls sat in the back seat and Lucas climbed in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut.

Lucas pulled up in his brother's driveway and all four of them got out and walked to the door. Lucas opened the door and they entered a nice cool air conditioning house.

The girls walked into the living room and sat down on the comfy couch.

"No, Emily I said go to your room. And you two do your homework. And it also goes for you too Emily." Lucas told them sternly.

The three girls just looked at him.

"Emily go to your room." Lucas told her again getting frustrated.

"Fine." She snapped and ran to her room with her book bag in hand.

"As for you two, I want you to do your homework."

"Uncle Lucas we'll do it later." Lauren told him and Paige nodded.

"No, you'll do it now. I don't think you want to test me unless you want to get grounded. And Paige you already are grounded for two weeks so unless you don't want to make it three you better start your homework now." He told them flat out.

"Okay." They gave in and walked upstairs also with their book bags in hand.

Lucas sat down on the couch and called his fiancée Brooke to let her know that he'll be late.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren and Paige set their book bags down in their rooms and walked together over to Emily's room and Paige knocked on her doo

Lauren and Paige set their book bags down in their rooms and walked together over to Emily's room and Paige knocked on her door.

"Emily can we come in?" Lauren asked and they walked in before she answered.

"Whatever." She mumbled through her big, fluffy, furry blue pillow.

"Hey are you okay?" Paige asked as her and Lauren sat on Emily's bed.

"No!" She groaned as she sat up in the middle of her sisters. "Hey shouldn't you two be doing your homework?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah but we wanted to check up on our sister first." Lauren stated smiling as she put an arm around Emily.

"And you should be doing your homework too." Paige pointed out smiling.

"I know but I really don't care right now. Because when Uncle Lucas tells Mom and Dad I'm going to be so grounded!"

"You don't know that." Lauren told her and she gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Okay maybe you do know that." She replied.

"Oh crap I just remembered! I was named captain of the squad today!" Emily exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Lauren and Paige responded giving their sister a hug.

"I'm also captain of my team!" Lauren exclaimed and her sisters gave her high-fives.

"I'm the captain of my team and Uncle Skills says I'm the star player!" Paige yelled in excitement.

Lucas heard the commotion from downstairs and went up to see what was going on. He heard it all from Emily's room.

"Didn't I tell you three to do your homework?" Lucas asked standing outside the already opened door with his arms crossed.

"Umm yeah but we wanted to make sure that Emily was alright." Paige told him.

"Okay well you have. And I wasn't kidding about what I said to the two of you downstairs if you don't do your homework now I _will _ground you, you understand." Lucas laid down the law right there.

The two girls nodded their heads "Yes sir."

"So take your pick, doing homework now or being grounded."

"Homework." They mumbled and left Emily's room into their own.

"Emily we need to talk." Lucas told her as he walked in her room and sat next to her on her bed.

"Are we going to talk about how you're not going to tell everyone about Ian?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Umm-no."

"We need to talk about why you went behind our backs and disobeyed us."

"Well I did that because I really like Ian and I already knew that Dad, you and Uncle Skills would say no so that's why I didn't even ask."

"Yeah but not asking got you in a lot of trouble." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Well get your homework started and if you need help I'll be downstairs." Lucas told her as he got off her bed and was about to walk out of the room.

"Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah Em?"

"I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too. Now get that homework done."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

So Lucas went down stairs and started watching TV in the living room. About a half and hour later he heard the front door open and appeared in the house was Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Luke." They greeted.

"Hey. Umm we need to talk about Emily." He said right away.

"Is she alright?" Haley question worriedly.

"Yeah she's fine but today after basketball practice I wanted to talk to Ian because he's been unfocused and he said he was dating a girl for two months and the girl ends up being Emily. He told me not knowing that I was her uncle or you were her dad."

Nathan was pissed off! He couldn't believe it. He immediately walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Emily Faye Scott! Get down here now!" he bellowed.

Up stairs in Emily's room

"_Emily Faye Scott! Get down here now!"_

Emily froze when she heard her dad yelled like that. She also hates when they use her name especially in anger.

When Emily walked out of her room she saw her two sisters walk out of theirs at the same time.

"Yeah dad?" She asked as the three of them entered the living room where the three adults were.

"I'm going to try to stay as calm as possible. Why would you date behind our backs?"

"Well because I really like him and he really likes me and I knew you would say no if I asked to go out with him." She explained.

"You're probably right because we think that thirteen is too young to date." He surprisingly said calmly.

"You're not going to make me break up with him are you?" She gave a pleading look.

Nathan looked at Haley then turned back to Emily.

"No we're not going to make you break up with him."

Emily smiled widely with so much joy.

"But you did sneak around and went behind our backs so for that you're grounded for one week." Haley stepped in.

"Okay that's actually kind of fair."

"Wait I get grounded for two weeks for sneaking around and she only gets grounded for one?" Paige asked in a 'that's not fair tone.'

"Paige you were grounded for two weeks because you skipped English for a week and for seeing Dan even though you know how we feel about him." Nathan explained. "Now if you don't want a third week you better drop it."

"Okay. Oh dad since there's a game this Friday can I go to the River court with Uncle Skills tonight to work on my game?"

"Is all your homework done?" He questioned.

"Yup."

"Sure."

"Sweet! I have to call him!" She got excited.

"Use the house phone please." Haley spoke to Paige. Paige just nodded.

About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Paige ran to answer the door.

"Hey Uncle Coach Skills!" She exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Hey Paigie." He greeted back with a smile.

"Hey Skills." Nathan greeted giving one of his best friends one of those hand shake into a man hug thing.

"Hey Nate. What time do you want Paige home?"

"Umm, around 7:30 that's the time we should be eating dinner, you should join us."

"Okay that sounds good to me."

"Bye dad!" Paige announced giving him a hug and kiss bye. "Where's mom?"

"I'm right here sweetie. Hey Skills." Haley announced herself walking to the front door giving Skills a hug.

"Bye mom." Paige gave Haley a hug and a kiss. "Love you guys!"

Paige walked out side.

"See you later guys." Skills said also walking out side.


End file.
